


Thing Called Love

by Capsicle2013



Series: Superfamily [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Family, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Old Peggy Carter, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, will be continued soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Falling in love with him was not supposed to happen; Tony had said it himself. Steve wishes he had listened. Prequel to Life Changes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can I just say I am so surprised that I am even posting this right now? It's been one of those good writing days for me I guess. I had this chapter halfway done, but then I decided to just finish it and put it up. Anyway, this is the first chapter of the Superfamily series prequel! Yay!

_“You’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”_

Those words had meant to be a joke. Steve knew how Tony’s humor was; it wasn’t funny. If anything, his humor was confusing and Steve didn’t understand it. He blames being in the ice for 70 years. But deep down he knows that’s not the case. He just didn’t think Tony was funny. He didn’t find the man appealing one bit.

It was a shame to wake up 70 years later and learn that he was working with the wrong Stark. Howard had been different, there was just something about him that made him more tolerable. His son on the other hand was a different story. Tony was not at all like his father. Beside the bad jokes and sarcastic comments, he was selfish. A genius, but selfish nonetheless. Steve didn’t remember Howard being that way.

So when Tony had said those words to him right after their first real mission as a team, Steve took it as nothing more than another one of Tony’s lame jokes. Steve had assured him that it wasn’t a problem. But as it would turn out, it was a problem. A big problem.

There was no room to fall in love, not in the line of work they did. Being an Avenger was one of the hardest, most committed jobs Steve has ever had. He thought joining the army and battling Hydra was difficult, but turns out he was wrong about that too. It had its perks; being part of a team again was nice and even though he didn’t have Bucky or Peggy alongside him, he still had his new group of friends.

It took a while to warm up to the rest of the team. Steve felt out of place, but that was to be expected when he was a man from a different time. Bruce has been the first to welcome him. Despite his tendency to get angry and smash everything in sight, he was genuinely a nice guy. It was Hulk that was the difficult one. Steve was thankful he only met him once.

Natasha was pretty easy to get along with. At first Steve had been hesitant around her, but after spending most of his time with her, he put his guard down. He would trust her with his life and he knew she felt the same.

Thor and Clint were probably the easiest people on the team to warm up to. Steve was unfamiliar with gods, having only been brought up with the one, but he still found Thor interesting. Clint was like Natasha and didn’t have a super serum running through his veins or a special suit. Despite his assassin background, he was relatable and laid back.

Tony was the hardest person to warm up to. He was snarky, self-absorbed, a complete pain in Steve’s ass. There were times when he thought there was a chance of them becoming friends, but then they would bicker. It happened a lot, more times than Steve would like to admit. They were just too different.

But Steve still had that problem. Despite what he had said and the promise he made to himself, he found himself falling for the egotistical billionaire.

It was just a stupid crush; Steve’s had those before. He’s liked people that would never give him the time of day. This was just another one of those instances. It would be gone in a week.

Only it didn’t. A week turns into a month, and then a year; it never went away like Steve had hoped it would. For years his crush for Tony remained, even when he had learned that Tony was seeing someone. Finding out Tony was with Pepper should have been the reason for Steve to move on, but it did the exact opposite. If anything, it made Steve yearn for Tony.

No one knew about the hidden feelings he had for Tony, or at least that’s what he thought. But Natasha was no dummy and had figured it out.

The teasing was harmless. It was something she did a lot of when they were around each other. Normally Steve didn’t mind it and even teased her back, but when she would tease him about his crush, that’s when it became unbearable. Talking about his love life was not something he normally did.

Natasha had the sense to keep his secret to herself, but there were still times when she would send him knowing looks whenever Tony was around. Tony never caught on; Steve wasn’t expecting him too. The man was always distracted by his tech or his company. Steve didn’t mind. It’s not like he wanted Tony to learn the truth.

He often wondered what Tony’s reaction would be if he did know about the feelings Steve had for him. It wouldn’t be a good one. Their relationship was already on the rocky side.

So Steve keeps his feelings buried deep.

* * *

It’s late when Steve makes his way into the New Avenger Facility. He hasn’t gotten used to the new space; it was different from the Tower and different from his one bedroom apartment in D.C. Tony, as usual, went bigger and better.

He doesn’t head to his private suit, and instead makes his way up the stairs to the common room. He wasn’t expecting to find it already occupied, and by the one person he was surprised to see.

Tony is lounging on one of the empty sofas, a drink of what only Steve can assume is scotch in his hand. Their eyes meet and then Tony is smiling at him. It’s not his usual confident smile; it’s sad.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Steve decided to break the ice first. It’s not a lie; Tony rarely comes to the facility anymore. Ever since he decided to take a break from the superhero life, the team saw less and less of his presence. Steve took it the hardest.

“Really? Odd, since this is my facility,” Tony brings the glass up to his lips, a small grimace forming over his face from the burn of the alcohol. “I was gonna say the same about you. Where were you? D.C. again?”

“Something like that.” Steve shuffles further into the room. It was no surprise that more often or not he found himself working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D whenever Fury needed him. He doesn’t mention the other reason for his extended time in D.C.

“Drink?” Tony pushes himself off the sofa and crosses the room to the small kitchen. He pulls out another glass and begins to fill it.

“I can’t get drunk,” Steve sighs and leans forward to rest his elbows on the island.

“Hmm.” Tony’s brows draw together in a frown. “That’s a shame. You look like you need to.” He slides the glass toward Steve anyway.

“I take it that’s what you’re doing. Rough day in the office?”

“No, business is good. Just a lot of stuff going on.”

“With Pepper?” The way Tony tenses at the question let’s Steve know he’s asked the wrong thing. He’s quick to apologize. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re right by the way. We’re sorta taking a break. After the whole thing in New York and then again with Ultron...it’s been too much for her. It’s my fault.” Tony takes another drink, this time big enough to finish it. He pours another. “You better drink yours or I will.”

Steve chuckles softly and reaches for his own glass. It burns as it travels down his throat, but it’s a good kind of burn. He really wishes he could get drunk.

“So are you gonna tell me how it went?”

“It was fine. Mission was a success and-”

“Nope,” Tony holds up his hand to stop Steve from going any further. “Not the missions, your date.”

Steve shakes his head quickly, a nervous chuckle leaving him as he does. “There was no date.”

“I gotta be honest with you, Steve, you’re a horrible liar. So either you went on a date or suddenly Fury has decided to wear Chanel.”

Steve hangs his head in defeat. Talking about his date-the one thing he didn’t want to bring up- was not something he felt comfortable talking about with Tony. But Tony was going to push him and if it meant spending a few minutes alone with him then Steve was gonna spill.

“Okay, it was a date...if you want to call it that.”

Tony frowns and takes another sip from his glass. “That doesn’t sound good. Come on, Rogers, I need more. Who was she? Or he? I’m not judging.”

Steve’s face is heating up and he tries to hide the blush behind his glass. He really, really wishes he could get drunk now.

“She’s my neighbor. We talk a few times and I asked her to coffee. She finally said yes,” Steve says.

“Okay. Coffee is harmless. But I wasn’t born yesterday. You two totally fucked didn’t you?”

“Tony,” Steve groans. “We didn’t…do that. Just forget it. I’m not telling you about this.”

Tony chuckles. “I’m not judging, Cap. I’m sure Captain America needs to get laid every once and awhile.”

Steve rolls his eyes and pushes his unfinished drink away. “Good night, Stark.”

“Steve, wait! I’m kidding. Just stay with me.”

With a huff Steve takes his original spot and the glass is slid back to him. “Are we done talking about this?”

“Yeah. I just like giving you a hard time,” Tony admits and his lips curve into a playful smirk. “But I gotta ask...are you two gonna see each other again?”

Steve shakes his head at the question. “Probably not. I mean, Sharon’s great but...it’s hard to keep seeing her when I have feelings for someone else.”

Tony hums and nods his head. “I get it.”

Steve freezes at those words, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “You do?”

“Yeah. Peggy meant a lot to you.”

“Oh..right. Yeah, she did. She does.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He still loved and cared about her, but those romantic feelings he felt for her at one point were now all for Tony. He still feels guilty about it, but loving Peggy was in the past and Tony was in the present, and hopefully the future.

Tony reaches out and places his hand over Steve’s shoulder. The touch sends sparks through Steve and for a moment he wonders if Tony can feel it too. Tony pulls away quickly and clears his throat. “Just uh hang in there. I’m sure the right person is...out there.”

“I hope so.”

“Maybe right in front of you.”

“That would be something.”

They had moved closer, faces just inches apart. Steve can inhale the strong smell of alcohol on Tony’s breath. “Be totally crazy,” Tony whispers and he leans closer.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. His eyes linger on Tony’s lips, wondering how they would feel against his own. There wasn’t much space left between them; all Steve had to do was lean over to close the gap.

But he doesn’t.

With a sigh he pulls away. “Tony-”

“Cap, stop.” Tony leans back and folds his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” he trails off and he picks up his glass. “Maybe I shouldn’t have had that drink.”

“I think I’m gonna head up.” Steve pushes himself away from the counter. “Goodnight, Tony.”

“Night, Cap.”

Steve gives Tony a small nod, then he makes his way toward the stairs. He stops for a moment, the voice in his head urging him to tell Tony how he really feels. But he doesn’t listen. All he can hear are the words Tony had said to him all those years ago.

_You’re not allowed to fall in love with me._

Steve only wishes he had listened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! Work has been so crazy and ugh! I really wanted to get this updated before the week starts, and I just want to say thank you for everyone's patience!!

Steve doesn't see much of Tony after that night. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, given the fact that Tony tends to keep to himself. He’s always dealing with his company or down in his lab for hours.

That was fine. Steve was just as busy.

But he can’t stop himself from thinking about that night. That was the closest he had ever been with Tony. Their rocky relationship has gradually turned into a friendship, but last night there was something different between them, something less friendly and more...

Steve doesn’t dwell on that thought for too long. He had to have imagined it. But that inner voice reminds him of how close Tony had leaned in, how strong his breath from the alcohol had been. The space between them had grown smaller and if Steve would have moved forward, their lips would have met.

He wonders what would have happened if he did close the gap between them. For years the scenario of Tony kissing him played in his head, but that was just a fantasy. Tony didn’t have those feelings for Steve like the ones Steve had for him; he was still figuring things out with Pepper and Steve knew better than to step between them.

So when Tony doesn’t cross his path following that night, Steve forces himself to let it go. He doesn’t have time to worry about Tony and the ridiculous feelings he has for the man. He’s Captain America and he has a job to do.

The plane moves through the night sky, quietly and undetected. The men on board are dressed head to toe in their black tactical gear; Steve feels out of place with his navy blue suit. Even Natasha fits right in with her black suit.

“You okay there, Rogers?” Brock Rumlow, the head of SHIELDs Strike team, asks. Steve gives a small nod and straps his helmet on.

“Fine.” Steve keeps his response short. He’s worked with Rumlow on a few assignments already, but he didn’t consider them friends. There was something about him that Steve couldn’t quite place. He blames himself for being from a different time.

When he’s at work, he keeps the topics of their conversation work related. The only person that he goes off topic with is Natasha and as usual, she is quick to question him about his love life.

“How the date with Sharon go?” Natasha asks. The members of the Strike team pay them no mind, but that doesn’t stop Steve from glancing over in their direction. “They can’t hear us. And even if they could, who cares.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Steve says.

Natasha smirks. “So you kissed? How’d that go? Better than ours?”

Steve can feel his face heating up at the memory. It had been a brief kiss, a coverup while they were on another assignment. It hadn’t been his first kiss since coming out of the ice, but it was definitely an experience. Natasha was one of his closest friends, someone he never pictured sharing a kiss with.

“Relax, Rogers. I won’t tell. I still have your other secret locked up.”

“And you better keep it that way.” Steve reaches for his shield and places it over his back, then he’s walking toward the back of the plane.

“Are you ever going to talk to him?” Natasha smiles.

“Too busy,” Steve replies and he jumps out of the plane.

Natasha shakes her head. It was just another excuse.

* * *

It’s quiet when he makes his way down the familiar hallway and the door to his apartment comes into view. His one bedroom apartment is nothing compared to the vast facility back in New York; nowhere near as extravagant, but it’s quiet and provides enough privacy.

Steve reaches into his pocket for the keys, going through the set until he finds the one he's looking for. Soft footsteps reach his ear and he turns, eyes meeting those of Sharon Carter.

Sharon offers him a small smile as she approaches her own door. She looks just as exhausted and drained as Steve felt. A long day at the SHIELD headquarters does that to a person.

Their employment with SHIELD was how they had met. For the longest time Steve had thought Sharon was a nurse, but as it would turn out, she was an agent for SHIELD and placed in his apartment building to keep a watchful eye on him.

They moved on since then and Steve was able to learn more about her. Not only was she an agent, but the niece of Peggy. Steve liked her a lot, but there was still that guilt. He wonders if Peggy knows about the one date they went on.

“Long day?” He smiles when he catches Sharon’s eyes. She rolls her eyes and groans softly.

“You have no idea. I take it you had about the same?” Sharon questions, one brow raising when she takes in his appearance.

Steve knows he’s in need of a shower and he’s wishing he would have used the ones SHIELD provided in their headquarters, but he’s tired and all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into his bed.

“Something like that. I’d invite you in but…” Steve trails off, not sure if inviting Sharon into his apartment is the best idea. They’re both obviously drained from another long day, but that’s not the real reason why he’s hesitant to invite her in. He already knows that if he kisses her, he’s going to be thinking about someone else.

“Either you’re being considerate or our last encounter scared you away. I’m thinking it’s the latter.”

“No! No, that was...that was great. It’s just...I know you’re tired. Maybe some other time.”

Sharon almost seems disappointed. Steve hates to turn her down, but stringing her along wasn’t something he was about to do. The voice in his head reminds him that Tony isn’t going to give him the same attention as Sharon and passing her up would become a regret down the road.

Steve has his door open. “You coming in?”

* * *

Her lips are soft, but he wonders if Tony’s are softer. The smell of her coconut shampoo fills his nose, the sweet scent of her should be intoxicating, but all he can think about is the cologne he’s smelled on Tony. His tongue traces along the sensitive spot on Sharon’s neck, knowing how much it drives her wild. He wonders where the sensitive places on Tony are located.

A surprised gasp leaves Steve’s lips when Sharon rubs him through his jeans. He tries to focus on her and what her hand is doing, but all he can think about is Tony. He’s hard in seconds.

Her lips move to his neck, leaving behind soft kisses and bites. Steve buries his fingers in her hair, wishing he was tugging on shorter and darker locks. All he can picture is Tony kissing him, rubbing him. But it’s not enough. He needs the real thing.

“Stop, stop,” Steve breaks the kiss and Sharon pulls away, frowning from the interruption. She runs her hands down his arms and chest.

“What’s wrong? Too much?” Steve shakes his head at the question. Sharon moves closer to connect their lips again, but Steve reaches out to stop her. She huffs. “Okay, clearly I’m the only one enjoying this.”

“No, I am.” And he is, but he’s not enjoying it the way he’s supposed to be. “I’m just...this is all new to me.”

“Kissing? Look, I know it’s been a while for you, but you didn’t have a problem last time. Did I do something to piss you off?”

“No! No, it’s not you-”

Sharon rolls her eyes. Steve half expects her to slap him across the face, but instead she makes her way toward the front door. “Maybe next time invite me in if you actually mean it.”

Steve sighs when the door slams behind her. There’s a moment when he contemplates going after her and apologizing, but that would only give her the impression that he wanted to continue what they left off and to be honest, that was the last thing he wanted.

Instead he lets her go and tries to force Tony out of his head, but that is easier said than done.

* * *

As much as Steve enjoys working and living in D.C. part time, his real home is back at the compound. All his friends are there and of course the one person he can’t stop thinking about. Tony shouldn’t occupy his thoughts as much as he does, it’s not like Tony was thinking about him every second of every day. That thought alone should be enough for Steve to forget about Tony and find someone else.

Some days he wishes he never went in the ice and missed out on the life he could have had with Peggy. But then he never would have met Tony or any of the friends he’s made along the way.

The elevator ride up to his apartment is quiet. He doesn’t mind it, though. His week had been hectic and the quiet was nice. He rests his head back, eyes falling shut and a content sigh leaving his lips.

The doors open and his brows scrunch together. He couldn’t have reached his floor yet.

The smell is what hits him first. He knows the familiar scent of Tony’s cologne and the harsh aroma of grease. He’s been in the lab.

“Working late?” Steve asks, making sure to keep his eyes shut. He can’t bring himself to look at the other man, knowing damn well what will happen if he does.

Tony scoffs and the sound of his shoes against the floor reaches Steve’s ears. Something brushes against Steve’s arm and Steve already knows Tony is beside him; his scent is stronger and absolutely intoxicating.

“If you want to count multiple trial and errors work then sure. And it’s not too late. This is early for me. I guess I just keep forgetting you’re an old man.”

At those words Steve opens his eyes, and they’re instantly meeting Tony’s deep brown ones. He regrets it immediately. Tony, despite working long, hard hours in his lab, looks damn good. The black tank top he’s wearing shows off his firm biceps. His hair is slightly disheveled, but Steve doesn’t mind the messy look. He’s seen Tony cleaned up and put together, but there was something about seeing him like this.

“Yeah, I’m a mess. You don’t have to stare,” Tony says and Steve quickly diverts his eyes to another part of the car. What he doesn’t expect is for Tony to say, “unless you want to. I don’t mind.”

Steve whips his head back in Tony’s direction. Surely he was hearing things. There was no way Tony would suggest he keep staring at him like a pervert. This was either his imagination or Tony was trying to fuck with him.

“I wasn’t staring,” Steve says, but it’s a complete lie and it’s obvious that Tony can see right through it. The way he smirks is a dead giveaway.

“Right. I don’t care if you do. I’ve been guilty of it.”

Now Steve _knows_ Tony is fucking with him.

“Listen, if this is about the other night-”

“Oh so it did happen? I thought I was so drunk my brain conjured it up.”

Steve frowns at those words. Of course Tony would have forgotten about that moment between them. He wishes he had done the same.

“I’m fucking with you by the way.” Tony gives Steve a small nudge in the side with his elbow. Steve nods. He knew it. “I do remember that night,” Tony continues and Steve turns his head slightly to meet his eyes. “You should have kissed me.”

Tony moves and for a moment Steve is confused as to why Tony is moving away from him, but then the doors to the elevator are opening and Tony is stepping out.

“You told me not to fall in love with you,” Steve says.

Tony turns around and smirks. “Who said anything about falling in love?”

The doors are closing and Tony quickly puts his hand out to stop them. He steps back into the elevator, coming closer until he’s brushing up against Steve. He’s too close and back before his crush, Steve would have shoved him back. There’s a part of him that still wants to, but the feeling of having Tony pressed up against him throws all competent thoughts out the window.

Steve’s heart is racing, his breathing hitched. He wants to reach out and pull Tony closer, but he’s frozen. “Tony…”

“Don’t deny there’s something here. I’m not saying we’re going to fall in love and all that bullshit, but what’s one kiss?” Tony’s moved closer, pinning Steve between himself and the wall of the elevator.

“One kiss?” Steve repeats and Tony nods his head. One kiss. That’s all it would be. As much as Steve wants to argue that one is not enough, he’d settle for the one any day.

“Just one.” Tony holds up a finger. Steve watches as that same fingers traces along his lips. Tony was teasing him. Steve’s lips part to grant that finger access, but Tony pulls away. “It’s your call, Cap.”

It was his call. It was his decision, a decision he should have no problem making. But that inner voice urges him to walk away. It may be just one kiss, but one kiss was enough to change things between them. It was a risk Steve was hesitant to take.

But it was his call.

He shoves Tony back, ignoring the way the smaller man gasped in surprise. Steve silences those sounds when he presses his lips firmly against Tony’s. Fireworks are normally what people claim they feel when that first real kiss with someone happens, but for Steve, it was more of an explosion.

Steve pulls away when he realizes what just happened. “Tony…”

“Damn,” Tony breathes out. He doesn’t seem angry maybe just...surprised. “I gotta tell you, I wasn’t expecting that. Especially coming from you.”

“Tony, I’m sorry. I-”

“Do it again, soldier.”

Tony grips Steve by his jacket and yanked him closer until their lips are meeting for another heated kiss. It’s far from gentle; teeth are clashing, hair is being pulled. It’s nothing like the kisses Steve has had before, but Tony is not like his previous partners.

Tony breaks the kiss first, heavy pants leaving his reddened lips. “Fuck...that was…”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. He leans in for another, but a strong hand keeps him from coming any closer.

“I said just one, Cap.”

“I heard you.”

Tony’s brow raises, lips curving into a smirk. “What kind of soldier doesn’t follow orders?”

“I never said I was a perfect soldier.” It’s true. Steve never considered himself the definition of perfection, no matter what his new body made people believe. He was still the same guy on the inside.

Tony hums and his eyes roam over Steve’s sculpted form. “You come pretty close.”

The doors are opening again and Tony turns to leave, but Steve is faster and he grabs him by the wrist. “Wait.”

“Ah, I only said one. Trust me, that’s all I have to give.”

“What if you have more?”

“I don’t.” Tony yanks himself free and he steps out of the elevator. “Oh,” he quickly adds before the doors close. “You might want to take care of that.”

Steve follows Tony gaze to his crotch and his face heats up.

“I’d like to help,” Tony says and then he gives a small shrug. “But I only said one kiss, Rogers.”

Tony turns and disappears, the doors shutting behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they finally kissed! Now they need to do more ;) Tony is such a tease!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the late chapter. It's been so crazy for me and it's hard finding time during the week to get any writing done. I hope the bit of smut in this chapter makes up for it ;)

It’s awkward to say the least when Steve comes down for breakfast. The team is already gathered in the common room, chatting and eating on the sofas, completely oblivious of last night's events. Of course they wouldn’t know, Steve hadn’t said a word and he knew Tony had a tight lip on the situation.

Steve quietly makes his way into the small kitchen, ignoring the way Tony’s eyes follow his every move. He prays to God that Tony has the decency to keep quiet.

“Coffee?” Tony gestures toward the coffee pot, already taking out another mug before Steve can give his response.

Good, he’s not bringing up last night. He’s acting normal. That’s what Steve had wanted, and yet he’s pissed off about it. To Tony it meant nothing, it was just another game.

Steve feels like an idiot. He should have known that Tony was going to pull a stunt like this. It’s what he does. He doesn’t take anyone else’s feelings into consideration.

Tony is still waiting for a response, dark eyes watching him closely, brows drawing together in a confused frown. “Come on, Rogers. It’s a yes or no question.”

“No,” Steve finally says, his tone harsh. Tony raises a questioning brow and he opens his mouth, but Steve doesn’t want to hear it and he pushes passed him.

The small altercation between them goes ignored, but only by some. Natasha is peering up at Steve behind her coffee cup, eyes twinkling and Steve just knows she’s smirking.

He joins her on the sofa, huffing when she turns in her seat and lowers her cup to reveal the smirk on her face.

“Don’t.” Steve warns. He reaches for the paper sitting on the table in front of him, opening it up and forcing himself to look at anything but her.

Natasha is persistent. “What happened, Rogers? You and Tony having your first fight?”

Steve lowers the paper, eyes narrowing. “That’s enough.”

“Aw don’t be like that. It’s normal for couples to fight. What started it?”

Steve rolls his eyes and resumes his reading, raising the paper a bit higher than necessary to block Natasha’s smirking face from view.

Natasha chuckles and gets up to get another refill. Steve is bored with the paper, not that learning about this new world doesn’t interest him, but he struggles to focus on anything but the kiss he was never supposed to have with Tony.

He places the paper back and stands, ignoring the confused looks his teammates send his way. They know to give him space when he asks for it and this happens to be one of those times. He needs space. Time alone so he can think. There’s only one place he can do that.

The gym is his place of escape. It’s the one place he knows the rest of the team won’t bother him. He doesn’t mind when Natasha or Sam work out with him, but when he goes alone, they let him have the space to himself.

He thought punching a few bags was what he needed to release his pent up feelings and force Tony out of his head, but it managed to do the opposite. Instead Tony is still there, clouding his mind and torturing him like he always does.

The images of last night are still fresh in his mind; the feel of Tony’s lips ghosting over his own. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block anything and everything Tony out of his thoughts. His punches become more forceful, more urgent; he needs to forget.

Steve doesn’t realize he’s hitting the bags harder than he means to and with another strong punch, the bag flies from the hook and hits the floor. He was drenched in sweat, hair matted to his forehead and breaths coming in heavy pants.

Despite his best efforts to release that built up tension, it still remains and he’s left unsatisfied. With a heavy sigh he crosses the room to retrieve the overbeaten bag.

The presence of someone else in the room makes itself known and he peers up, finding the last person he wanted to see.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Tony says and Steve can’t help but roll his eyes.

“I was just leaving.” Steve hangs the bag on the hook, doing his best to ignore the way Tony watches him. “Do you need something, Stark?” He asks when it becomes apparent Tony shows so sign of leaving.

Tony frowns at the use of his last name. “Clearly I’ve pissed you off, Rogers.” His tone is just as harsh as the one Steve had used on him.

“Clearly.”

“That’s why you beat the hell out of that bag, right? You were pretending it was my face.”

“Among other things.”

“Ouch.” Tony winces at the thought of Captain America punching him square in the balls. Judging by the look Steve was currently giving him, he’s considering following through and Tony takes a step back.

Realizing that the conversation was heading in no real direction, Steve makes the decision to leave. Tony is quick to stop him, one hand flying out to grip Steve’s arm. Steve glances down at the hand that’s keeping him in place, hating the fact that the contact has ignited those damn sparks. He yanks himself free angrily and Tony holds his hands up.

“Easy there, Cap.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “I’m not going to hit you,” he snaps. Even if he does feel like it. The bags may not having given him any relief, but maybe going a few rounds with Tony would give him the satisfaction.

“Good. Not that I don’t like it rough every now and then. You’re into that right? I mean that kiss was-"

“That kiss meant nothing,” Steve interrupts, taking a step forward. He expects Tony to get the message and back off, but instead he’s coming closer, wearing a smug smile that Steve really wants to punch off his face.

“Didn’t it? If I remember correctly you seemed to really get off on it. Oh wait, you didn’t. Is that was this is about? You’re butt hurt because I didn’t help you get off, right?”

“It didn’t mean anything,” Steve repeats. It was a lie. A lie to not only Tony, but to himself.

“Uh huh. You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I’ve had better.”

Those words has Tony’s brow raising and lips curving into a smirk. “Now I’m intrigued. Who has Captain America been kissing?”

“You can’t keep your big nose out of anyone’s business can you?”

“Believe me, Rogers I don’t care who you’re kissing.”

“Seems like you do.”

They’ve moved closer, bodies almost touching; it reminds Steve of that night when they almost kissed. He tries to keep his eyes linked with Tony’s, but his eyes betray him and he glances at Tony’s lips, knowing what they feel like and wanting to feel them again.

“Okay,” Tony says, snapping Steve from his trance and their eyes meet again. “I guess I’m a little curious-"

“It’s none of your business-

“-why you kissed me.”

This is the part where Steve is supposed to come clean and admit to Tony how he really feels, but he’s not there yet and honestly, he’s not sure if he ever will be. It’s difficult to express feelings for someone when that person fails to reciprocate them.

“Do I need to remind you that you’re the one who came onto me first?” Steve questions.

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “I had nothing to do with last night. That was all you, Cap.”

“You kissed me back.”

“And I’ll do it again if you let me.”

Steve wants nothing more than for Tony to follow through. The kiss between them was all Steve could think about and now Tony was promising a second round. His inner voice begs him to walk away, but Steve isn’t listening.

Tony is waiting for permission and Steve knows better than to keep someone waiting. He doesn’t want to be rude.

“Then do it,” he whispers.

And that’s all Tony needs.

He shoves Steve into the wall, connecting their lips in another heated kiss. Tongues battle for dominance; Tony is deemed the winner. The feel of Tony’s lips is incredible, otherworldly, but the feel of his tongue doesn’t compare. The taste of him is intoxicating; Steve is already addicted and wanting to taste more.

The kiss is like the first one they shared, full of urgency and passion. And just like the first, Steve doesn’t want it to end. But that pleading voice is back, reminding him of Tony’s playboy reputation and the fact that Pepper isn’t completely cut out of the picture.

Steve breaks away. “Tony, stop. We can’t.”

Tony frowns. “Why not? Last night you didn’t have an issue.”

“I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Obviously.”

“Tony, stop. This isn’t a joke. I don’t want to come between you and Pepper.”

“You won’t. We broke up, remember?”

“Yeah, and I remember you sulking and drinking. I’m not going to be someone you toy around with.”

“Toy around with?” Tony repeats and he shakes his head, “now you’re just jumping to conclusions. I’m not fucking around here. We just kissed.”

“You told me it was a one time thing.”

“Yeah well I lied. There’s something here, Rogers,” Tony gestures between them, “and I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to figure out what that is.”

There was no point in lying anymore. “Me too,” Steve admits.

“Good,” Tony smiles and he comes closer, making sure to press himself right up against Steve. “Can we continue now?”

Steve nods and his eyes flutter shut when Tony leans in. Tony’s not as rough, deciding to take his time and slowly map out Steve’s warm mouth with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Steve’s parted lips.

Tony hands are on him now, one coming up to rest behind Steve’s neck, pulling him closer, the other trailing down his broad chest and toned stomach. Steve’s breath hitches when Tony cups him through his sweats.

It’s Tony who breaks the kiss first and Steve is ready to whine in protest, but then Tony’s soft lips are on his neck and a moan slips past his lips instead. He buries his fingers in the short, dark hair, enjoying the small grunts Tony makes when he tugs too hard.

Tony’s skilled tongue traces along sweat-damped skin, enjoying the hint of salt that bursts across his tongue. He bites down on Steve’s pulse point, smiling when Steve gasps in his ear and pulls harder at his hair. Tony rubs his hand over the growing bulge in Steve’s pants, the feel of his arousal triggering his own.

He presses a kiss to the purple mark he left behind, then he’s kissing along Steve’s jaw until their lips meet. Tony doesn’t stop the teasing, but this time he knows to let Steve finish and he slips his hand past the waistband of Steve’s sweats and underwear, fingers wrapping around the hard, heated flesh.

“Shit,” Steve breathes out, breaking the kiss and leaning forward until he’s resting his forehead against Tony’s. He finds purchase in the soft fabric of Tony’s shirt, his fingers gripping and twisting the article of clothing. The hand on him moves teasingly slow and Steve bucks his hips, urging Tony to quit with the teasing and move faster.

Tony connects their lips again, swallowing the moan Steve emits when he teases the leaking head of Steve’s cock with his thumb. He slides his hand up and down the length of Steve’s cock, stroking hard and fast, needing to make Steve come undone. Tony pulls away from Steve’s lips, smirking when Steve moans.

“I’m gonna let you come this time,” Tony whispers in his ear. His teeth graze over the lobe of Steve’s ear and he bites down gently, “come, Steve.”

Tony’s never called him by his first name before. It was always his last name or one of the nicknames Tony had given him over the years. Steve loves the way it sounds rolling off Tony’s tongue.

“Tony,” Steve moans and he throws his head back against the wall. Tony bites down on his exposed neck and that’s all it takes for Steve to crash over the edge, spilling over Tony’s hand. His body shakes with the force of his release and he clenches his eyes shut, gasps leaving his parted lips.

Tony works him through his release, placing soft kisses along his neck and jaw until their lips are brushing together. Tony slips his hand free from Steve’s ruined sweatpants, wiping the evidence of their activities on his own pants.

“You with me, Cap?” The sound of Tony’s voice snaps Steve’s eyes open and he links them with brown, noticing how dark they have gotten. His eyes trail lower, noticing the bulge in Tony’s pants and he reaches out, but Tony is faster and he grips his wrist. “Don’t worry about it. This was about you.”

“What about you?” Steve frowns. He wasn’t a teasing asshole like Tony. “I can help.”

“It’s fine. Just think of this as an apology for last night.”

“You sure know how to apologize.”

Tony shrugs slightly and releases the grip he has on Steve. “When I want to.”

Steve hums and reaches out, this time making contact with Tony’s covered cock, earning a hiss from Tony. “I want to do this,” he tells him.

Tony grunts. “Believe me, I want you to, but we can do this another time. Say tonight?”

“Tonight?” Steve questions, one brow raising. “Is this going to be a recurring thing?”

“Maybe? Just come up and Friday will let you in.” Tony takes Steve’s hand, chuckling when he catches the frown on Steve’s face. “Patience, Captain.”

“I can control myself.”

“We’ll see about that.” Tony winks, then he’s turning on his heel and disappearing from the room.

Steve huffs and runs a hand through his messy hair. What did he just get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least this time Tony didn't just tease and leave Steve hanging. Wait until they meet later on! There will be a lot of smut in this one guys, so just a heads up! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I am so sorry it took me this long to update!! Smut is difficult for me and this chapter kicked my butt! But I did it and I hope it came out okay. I tried to step it up from my previous attempts so I hope you all like it!

Steve’s nervous, more nervous than he’s ever been. He’s quick to remind himself that he was just meeting Tony, but it’s not that simple. This was not like any of their previous encounters; this meeting had nothing to do with missions or other Avenger related activities. This was new and it was terrifying.

It feels like a date, but Steve knows this is far from one. It doesn’t stop him from feeling like he’s on a first date with Tony. His stomach twists into knots and his palms grow sweaty. He quickly wipes them on his jeans before reaching out to knock on the door to Tony’s private quarters.

While he waits for FRIDAY to let him in like Tony had assured, he gives himself a quick pep talk. Mentally reminding himself that he was just meeting up with a friend. That’s all Tony was.

Steve ignores the fact that he kissed that friend and participated in other activities most friends normally don’t do. But maybe they weren’t supposed to be like normal friends. They definitely didn’t start out as close buddies and for the longest time Steve wondered if they would ever become closer. He just never thought this is how close they were going to get.

The soft click of the lock rips Steve from his thoughts and the door opens. Steve is hesitant to step through, but he remembers that Tony is the one who invited him over.

“Thank you,” he thanks the AI, not really knowing where to look but up. He feels silly, not used to the tech Tony has created. It differentiates from the tech he had witnessed back when the only Stark he was friends with was Howard.

It’s awkward knowing that he had been friends with Tony’s father and now here he was kissing and doing things he never imagined himself doing with Howard’s son. He quickly tries to rid his mind of both Starks, but he’s only partially successful. Tony is always going to occupy his thoughts. There was no escaping him.

Being up in Tony’s private quarters is slightly unnerving. He feels small in the large space. His own apartment is nothing compared to the one Tony has built for himself. Even his tiny one bedroom in D.C. doesn’t stand a chance of measuring up.

Steve gets it. Tony built the facility for the team, but it was just as much of his home as the rest of the Avengers. And Tony was used to nice, extravagant living. It made sense that his private area would be built to that of his expensive taste.

Steve wasn’t used to the kind of life Tony lived. He wasn’t born with a silver spoon in his mouth and throughout his life money was always an issue in his household. His mother worked hard to keep a roof over his head and food in his belly. Living a luxurious life was something Steve wasn’t familiar with.

“Captain Rogers,” Friday greets and Steve glances up toward the ceiling. “Boss will be with you shortly. You’re welcome to make yourself comfortable.”

Comfortable was the last thing Steve felt, but he nods anyway and makes an effort to try.

The large black sofa in the middle of the room looks inviting, but Steve is still hesitant to allow himself to become too comfortable.

“You can sit down.” Tony steps into the room and Steve has to stop himself from ogling over him. He keeps his eyes locked with Tony’s, only shifting his gaze when Tony gestures toward the sofa.

“Didn’t want to ruin it,” Steve says, “it looks expensive.”

Tony rolls his eyes and crosses the room toward the bar. “It is expensive,” he says as he pulls out two glasses and a bottle that resembles the one they shared that night. “But you won’t ruin it. I’d actually like it if Captain America sat on my couch.”

He comes back over and hands one of the now filled glasses to Steve. Tony gestures again toward the sofa and this time Steve sits down.

“Didn’t know you were a fan,” Steve says and brings the glass up to his lips. He can’t get drunk, but the alcohol is comforting.

Tony gives a small shrug and takes a drink from his own glass. “I hated you.” He winces from the burn the alcohol leaves behind. “You’re all my dad talked about.”

“I guess it’s safe to say the feelings were mutual.”

“We’re good now though, right? I don’t hate you. You’re not so bad.”

“Is that why you kissed me?”

“You kissed me first,” Tony is quick to remind and he takes the spot beside Steve. “What happened after that is all of my doing. I won’t deny that.”

“So I’m here for a repeat?” Steve asks.

“No, it’s never fun to do the same thing twice.” Tony takes another drink and Steve decides to do the same. “Unless you want me to?”

Steve shifts in his seat, his jeans growing tight as the images of Tony jerking him off enter his mind. As much as he enjoyed having Tony’s hand down his pants, he was intrigued with what else Tony had to offer.

“No,” Steve answers with a shake of his head. “That was...definitely something I’m not used to.”

“What, getting jerked off by another guy? Come on, Cap you can’t be that vanilla.”

Steve scoffs and finishes the rest of his drink. “Definitely not vanilla. I was in the army…” Steve trails off, one finger absentmindedly running along the rim of the glass. He did some things back then, but it had only been with one person. That person was someone he trusted and cared deeply about. He no longer had that person in his life.

“Okay,” Tony’s voice cuts through the silence and Steve glances over at him. “You’re getting weepy about something and totally killing the mood.”

“Sorry.”

“It was Peggy, wasn’t it?”

“Not exactly.”

Tony’s brow raises and he shifts closer. “Can I take a guess?”

“Why do I feel like you already know?” Steve asks.

“Because I’m pretty sure everyone knows how you feel about Barnes. It makes sense that you two would...you know.”

“Fondue? It only happened once.”

“Wait, hold on. Fondue? That’s a melted cheese, Cap. I meant fuck.”

“I know what you meant. Fondue was just something your father and I used.”

“Gross.” Tony made a face of disgust and rises to his feet, quickly gesturing for Steve’s empty glass. “Let me get you another drink.”

Steve chuckles and allows Tony to take his glass. “I can’t get drunk, Tony.”

“But I can and if you’re gonna keep talking about my dad and sex in the same sentence then I’m gonna drink.”

“I’m happy to change the subject.”

“No, believe me I’m curious. Just leave out my dad. I don’t want images of- wait you two never…”

“No! No, definitely did not do that.”

“Good because that would be weird.”

Tony returns to the bar, filling their glasses again and making sure to add more than the first serving. “I know you can’t get drunk,” Tony says when he joins Steve again and notices the way Steve eyes the full glass. “But you’re obviously very uncomfortable and this might take the edge off.”

“I’m just a little confused,” Steve admits and takes the glass back into his hand. “I know we’re friends but what we did-”

“You’ve done this with Barnes right?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head. “Then what we’re doing is exactly like that.”

Steve is ready to argue against Tony’s words. What he did with his best friend and what he’s doing now with Tony were completely different. For starters he didn’t have romantic feelings toward his best friend. They had used each other because they were curious or needed to blow off some steam. And maybe that was what Tony wanted.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, “maybe it is.”

“Good, glad we’re on the same page here,” Tony says and he leans back against the sofa, bringing his glass up to his lips and finishing the last of his drink. “It would have been awkward if we weren’t.”

Steve nods. “Yeah.”

Tony shifts in his seat, this time making sure to brush up against Steve and it sends a wave of sparks coursing through Steve’s body. Similar jolts of electricity has run through him before, back when he was still fighting alongside Peggy, but those sparks had never been this strong.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asks, snapping Steve from his thoughts and he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. “Barnes?”

“No, um...not really,” Steve replies and he quickly drowns the rest of his drink. He wishes he could get drunk and maybe if he has a few more he would get close.

Tony reaches over to take the empty glass and for a moment Steve thinks he’s going to refill it, but then he’s setting the empty glasses on the coffee table. “This isn’t working. You’ve already had two and it clearly has no effect on you. I’m at least feeling a little relaxed.”

“I told you. I can’t get-”

“Drunk, yeah I know. Look, I swear I’m not trying to take advantage of you. If this is too weird and you want out then go right ahead. I won’t be offended.”

“No.” Steve frowns. The last thing he wants to do is leave. He never gets any one on one time with Tony and even if it was just for a quick fuck, he wasn’t going to waste it.

“Good. Because to be honest, I don’t want you to go either.” Tony moves closer, their legs brushing briefly before he adjusts himself and crosses one over the other. He props his elbow up on the back of the sofa and rests his head in his hand, lips curving into a smirk. “You never told me what you and Barnes did.”

Steve sighs and leans back. “Didn’t think you cared.”

“I said I was curious.” Tony waves his hand in the air, gesturing for Steve to spill everything. When it becomes apparent that it’s going to be a challenge to get Steve to confess, Tony steps in. “Did you guys fuck?”

Steve’s face heats up at the question and he wishes he had his glass to hide behind. “Yeah, occasionally,” he replies.

“Define occasionally. Was he your first? Wait, was he your first kiss too? Rogers, please tell me your childhood buddy didn’t-”

“He was not my first kiss,” Steve interrupts, eyes narrowing slightly and tone showing hints of irritation. “Bucky and I did a lot together, probably more than normal friends should have, but I didn’t depend on him for everything.”

“Easy there, Cap. No need to get defensive. I was just wondering. You don’t share a whole lot.”

“Now you know why. Maybe I will take that offer of yours and leave.”

“Steve, wait!” Tony reaches out to stop Steve, his fingers wrapping around tightly Steve’s wrist to keep him from getting up. Steve stills and glances down at the calloused fingers wrapped around him, those sparks intensifying. “Sorry,” Tony apologizes and releases his grip. “I’m being an asshole. You don’t have to tell me anything, but please don’t go.”

“Since when does Tony Stark beg?” Steve smirks.

“Believe me if the situation calls for it, I’ll do it. If you want me to beg, Captain I will.” Tony moves closer, no longer giving Steve any personal space, but Steve doesn’t mind. He wants Tony even closer.

“I don’t want you to beg.”

“No?” Tony arches a brow. “What do you want me to do, Cap?”

Steve swallows hard. The answer to that question is obvious, but he can’t bring himself to vocalize it. His eyes dart down to Tony’s lips, mesmerized by how pink and soft they look. He wants to feel them on his own again.

Tony smirks and shifts until their brushing against each other. He lays one hand over Steve’s thigh, enjoying the way Steve jolts from the contact. “Did Barnes do this?” he asks, sliding his hand up.

“Y-yeah,” Steve stammers, breath hitching when Tony finally touches him.

Tony hums and leans closer, attaching his lips to the sensitive flesh of Steve’s neck. “Did he do this?” he asks in between kisses. He smirks when Steve squirms and a soft moan slips past his lips.

“Tony,” Steve moans, tilting his head to the side to offer Tony more access to the sensitive area. “Please.”

“Look who’s begging now. Did you beg for Barnes?”

“Shut up and-”

“Not so fast. I’m not done,” Tony says, placing more kisses along Steve’s neck. He rubs the growing bulge in Steve’s jeans, giving it a squeeze and eliciting another moan from Steve. “I bet he did this, didn’t he?”

Steve nods his head, lips parting to answer but all that comes out is another moan. Tony pops the button of his jeans open and slips his hand down the waistband, palming Steve’s hardening cock.

“I thought you said it’s not fun to do the same thing twice.” Steve arches one brow. Tony chuckles and pulls his hand free. Steve wishes he had kept his mouth shut.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Tony assures and he drops to his knees. He peers up at Steve, eyes dark and blown wide with lust. “Did Barnes do this?”

Steve watches as Tony works his jeans open and pulls out his cock. Tony licks his lips at the sight and he reaches out, wrapping his fingers around the hard flesh. “Damn, Cap. Is this from the serum too?”

“Shut up,” Steve growls, bucking his hips to get Tony to do something other than teasing.

“So impatient.” Tony chuckles and then he finally does what Steve has been wanting him to do. He slides his hand up and down Steve’s length, eyes glued to Steve’s face, enjoying the way his blue eyes darken. “What else did Barnes do?”

“He...he didn’t...ah...tease.” Steve moans, eyes falling shut as he focuses on the feeling of having Tony’s hand wrapped around him again.

“Where’s the fun in that? I like it when you beg.” Tony picks up the pace of his hand, then he’s leaning forward to run his tongue around the leaking tip of Steve’s cock. He moans from the taste and wraps his lips around the head.

“Shit,” Steve pants, hands flying down to grip the back of Tony’s head, fingers tugging harshly on the dark hair.

Tony opens his mouth wider to swallow more of Steve’s cock, and he’s thankful his crazy college days prepared him for this.

“Tony...Tony...ah..” Steve throws his head back, eyes falling shut as he thrusts his hips, moans spilling from his lips.

Tony hums, emitting another moan from Steve when he feels the vibrations. Tony takes more of Steve in, inch by inch until his nose is pressed up against Steve’s groin, the musky scent that is purely Steve filling his nostrils. It’s an intoxicating scent.

Steve’s hips stutter, his back arching and Tony peers up at him, wanting to bring him over the edge. Tony’s not surprised that Steve is already almost there. His last blow job had to have been during the forties. Poor guy.

“Shit...Tony…ah...gonna…” Steve keeps thrusting his hips, his release right there. He just needs a little more.

Tony can sense it and he bobs his head up and down, eyes locked on Steve’s beautiful face, wanting to watch him come. He’s seen it before and it was an image that was forever going to be burned into his brain.

Steve holds Tony’s head still, picking up the pace of his hips and fucking into Tony’s mouth with need. Tony grunts from the rough treatment his mouth is receiving, his eyes watering and saliva dripping down his chin. He knows he looks wrecked, but it’s worth it just to have Steve come again.

“Ah I’m gonna…” Steve warns, hips stuttering to a stop, his vision whiting out from the intense feeling of his release. His body shakes, eyes rolling back in his head.

Tony groans when his throat is flooded with Steve’s release. There’s a slightly bitter taste with a hint of sweetness; Tony’s addicted, already wishing he had more to swallow.

Steve slumps back, lazily moving his hips as he rides out his orgasm. Tony pulls off with an audible pop and wipes the mixture of his saliva and Steve’s cum from his mouth with his sleeve. He leans back on his haunches, a satisfied smirk appearing over his face as he takes in the blissed out expression on Steve’s.

“Was that good?” Tony asks. He gets a thumbs up from Steve and he chuckles. “I thought so. Better than Barnes?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Steve replies and he opens his eyes just in time to catch the frown appearing over Tony’s face. “You asked.”

“Yeah, well I was expecting a different response.” Tony rises to his feet. “ I mean you came fairly quick.”

It’s Steve’s turn to frown. “It was also my first blowjob since 1945,” he huffs and begins tucking himself back into his jeans. Tony reaches out to stop him and Steve shoots him a puzzled look.

“We’re not done, sweetheart,” Tony says and Steve’s eyes flicker to crotch of Tony’s jeans, the outline of his straining erection noticeable.

“Am I supposed to return the favor?”

“You don’t have to. But I think you owe me.”

“I think,” Steve begins and he stands. “I should just leave you hanging. Sound familiar?”

“You’re still upset about that? I thought what we did this morning and now would make up for it.”

“What if I told you it was a waste of time?” Steve steps closer, just inches from Tony. “I’ve had better.”

Tony scoffs. “I highly doubt that, Cap. Do you know about my reputation?”

“I do. Doesn’t mean anything, Stark.”

“Oh so we’re back to that? Just a few minutes ago you were chanting my name. I’m sure I can make you say it again, maybe even scream it.”

“I doubt it.”

They’re closer now, bodies brushing against each other, the strong smell of alcohol wafting between them. It’s familiar, but unlike the first time they’ve encountered each other like this, Steve knows it’s going to end differently.

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” Tony growls. His fingers wrap around the front of Steve’s shirt and he pulls him forward, crashing their lips together.

“So..are...you…” Steve says between kisses. Tony is battling him for dominance, but Steve isn’t backing down. He keeps his hands on Tony’s waist, using his superhuman strength to keep him in place. “Dammit,” he curses when Tony breaks the kiss to attach his lips to Steve’s neck. Tony already knows where his sensitive spot is.

Tony bites down on Steve’s pulse point, marking the skin. He knows it won’t be there in a couple of hours thanks to Steve’s crazy healing abilities, but he doesn’t mind getting the chance to mark up Steve’s unblemished skin.

Steve lowers his hands to feel Tony, rubbing over the hard bulge. His fingers trail up to the button of Tony’s jeans, popping it open and slipping his hand inside. He explores the hard flesh, stroking the length from root to tip in a teasingly slow pace. Call it payback.

Tony growls in what Steve can only assume is frustration, but it’s not enough for him to stop. He can be a tease too.

“Fuck,” Tony moans into the crook of Steve’s neck, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Steve’s spine. “You’re gonna make me beg, aren’t you?”

“Not against it.” Steve smirks and runs his thumb over the dripping slit of Tony’s cock, emitting another moan from Tony.

“Fuck you.”

“Planning on it.”

The teasing is torture. He wants nothing more than to shove Steve off and fuck him on the couch. Screw the bedroom, this was happening now.

Tony connects their lips again in a fiery kiss, taking back control and swallowing the surprised gasp that slips from Steve’s parted ones. He shoves Steve back onto the sofa and quickly reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Steve’s brow arches at the item Tony retrieves. “Were you planning for this to happen?” He asks and Tony shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m just prepared for these kind of things.”

“Right. I almost forgot about your famous reputation.”

“You won’t after this,” Tony says and he frees himself from his jeans, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it. “Pants off, soldier. That’s an order.”

There’s a snarky comment on the tip of Steve’s tongue, but he chooses to disregard it and follow the order given. He moves quickly to open his pants, eyes never leaving Tony’s as he lifts his hips to slide the articles of clothing down his legs. He kicks them off and they land in a messy pile on the floor, then he’s reaching for his shirt, only to still his movements when Tony reaches out to stop him.

“Don’t,” Tony says and leans in to connect their lips again. Steve kisses back, one hand coming up to hold Tony’s head and pull him closer. Tony slips his hand under Steve’s shirt, fingers trailing over his sculpted chest and abs. He’s tempted to tear away the last piece of clothing from Steve’s body, but he doesn’t have the patience. He needs to fuck Steve now.

Tony presses firmly on Steve’s chest and Steve complies, laying back and spreading his legs. “Fuck,” Tony curses at the sight and he leans in for another kiss, crawling in between Steve’s legs.

“Hurry up.” Steve breaks the kiss, his patience running thin. The teasing is frustrating. “Stark-“

Tony chuckles and pulls away to take the lube into his hand, covering his fingers in a generous amount. “So impatient, Cap.”

“Very.”

Tony smirks and trails his wet fingers down to Steve’s entrance, coating the area with the lube before gently pushing the tip of his finger inside. Steve gasps at the feeling, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through him. Tony senses the discomfort and with his other hand, he rubs soothing circles over Steve’s inner thigh.

“You good?” Tony asks and when he gets a nod of approval, he pushes the rest of his finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly. He adds the other, eyes flickering up to Steve’s face when a sharp intake of air leaves Steve’s lips.

“Don’t,” Steve says when Tony pulls his fingers from him. “Just do it.”

Not having to be told twice, Tony carefully eases his fingers back inside, thrusting them slowly. The soft moans spilling from Steve’s lips only edges Tony on and he picks up the pace of his fingers, searching for that one spot that he knows will drive Steve crazy.

“Tony!” Steve cries out, back arching and Tony can’t help but smirk to himself. Found it.

Tony rubs along the sensitive spot again, drawing out more pleasurable moans from Steve. If he could have it his way, he would try to get Steve to come from just his fingers alone, but right now he had other ideas.

“Tony, ah...I’m gonna…”

Tony rips his fingers away before Steve comes for the second time that night. As much as he would enjoy watching Steve tip over the edge on his fingers, he wants to watch him come undone from his cock.

“I got you, Cap,” Tony assures and he leans forward, trailing kisses along Steve’s toned stomach and chest until they’re brushing against his lips. He pulls away and reaches into his pocket, retrieving a foil packet.

Steve props himself up on his elbows, watching as Tony struggles to open the condom with his slick fingers. “I would suggest we skip it, but with your reputation it’s probably for the best,” Steve says, an amused grin spreading over his face.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Steve frowns and he sits up. “It’s not me if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Didn’t say that. Got it.” Tony has the packet open and he rolls the condom onto himself. Steve is still staring at him with a cool gaze and Tony huffs. “I’m not implying anything, Cap. It’s just in case...you know some guys can...I’m not saying you’re one of them but the last thing we need is a super kid running around here.”

“I can’t…at least that’s what I was told. My body was too weak.”

“But the serum-“

“Didn’t help. I can’t, Tony. Believe me.”

“I do, but I’m still gonna wear it. Just in case,” Tony says and he pushes Steve back down. “Now just lay there and enjoy this.”

Steve complies, forcing himself to relax and focus on the pleasure that is sure to come. It’s been a while since he’s found himself like this and he knows it’s initially going to be uncomfortable; even with Bucky it had been both nerve wracking and painful, but he trusted his best friend and he knew he could trust Tony.

“Go ahead,” he urges, tired of being kept waiting for something they both clearly want. He remembers Bucky not talking this much, but he keeps it to himself. Not wanting to rile Tony up and start another round of bantering. He moves his hips impatiently when Tony has still refused to get on with it. “Tony, just-oh!”

The feeling of Tony’s cock nudging at his entrance is unexpected, but it’s welcomed and Steve encourages Tony to keep going, to fill and stretch him.

A broke off moan escapes Steve when the head of Tony’s cock pushes through the tight muscle. Then he’s greeted with the familiar burn brought on from the stretch, but he reminds himself that it’s worth it. It will fade into pleasure.

“Fuck,” Tony groans above him, enjoying the feeling of having his cock surrounded in Steve’s tight, heat. He pushes forward, eyes drawn to the spot where they’re connected, watching as more of his cock inches inside. “So good, so fucking tight.”

Steve can only moan in response. The pain is beginning to diminish, leaving behind the pleasure he had been waiting for. He needs more, wants to feel every inch of Tony. “Tony, more, please.” He’s aware that he’s begging and he knows Tony is going to give him hell for it, but he doesn’t care.

Tony snaps his hips forward, both men groaning when he bottoms out. “You feel so good, Cap,” Tony murmurs. He starts moving, not giving Steve a chance to accommodate. He pulls out, only leaving the tip before he’s thrusting roughly inside.

“Shit! Tony, more..ah...there...right there.” Steve wraps his legs around Tony’s waist, trying to bring him closer.

Tony grunts, thrusting his hips at an unforgiving pace. Steve is gripping him tight, blunt nails digging into the flesh of his back, the sting only adding to the pleasure running through him.

“Gonna make you come,” Tony promises, moving faster and harder to keep that promise fulfilled. He angles his hips to seek out that spot inside Steve and he knows he’s found it when Steve’s back arches and he screams his name.

“Tony! Please, more, please. Ah...fuck, Tony!”

Hearing Steve curse is both surprising and a turn on. Tony never knew that Steve Rogers, America’s golden boy, had such a mouth on him. He wants to hear more of it.

“Come on, Steve. I wanna hear you scream, beg for me.”

“Tony, please!”

“Please what? Tell me, Cap.”

“Fuck me! Please, Tony fuck me!”

Tony’s playboy reputation was well known among everyone, but what they didn’t know was that he was a selfless lover. Sure there were times when he needed a quick fuck and had no problem taking what was his, but now with Steve, all he wants to do is put aside his own needs and focus on Steve’s.

Steve trails his hand down, gripping his leaking cock and stroking it in time with Tony’s thrusts. He’s close, just needing a little more. It’s like Tony can sense this and he snaps his hips faster, hitting that spot with each thrust.

“Tony! Gonna-“

Tony leans forward, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and clamping down on the sensitive flesh. That’s all it takes to bring Steve crashing over the edge. He screams out Tony’s name, back arching off the sofa and eyes rolling back. His vision whites out as the pleasure shoots through him, body shaking and cock spurting ropes of cum.

“Fuck,” Tony grunts, nearing his own release. He moves his hips faster, the feeling of Steve clenching tightly around him brings him closer and with a shout he comes, hips stuttering as he fills the condom.

The room is filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the musky scent of sex lingers in the air.

Tony pulls out and reaches for the used condom, tying a knot at the end and leaning back, taking in the beautiful view of Steve on his couch. That expression of pure bliss is written on his face, his hair matted to his forehead and his chest rising and falling heavily. He looks so beautiful.

Tony quickly rids his mind of that thought. Steve may be the definition of perfect, but he was first and foremost his friend. A friend he was lucky enough to fuck, but a friend nonetheless. That’s it.

“How was that?” Tony asks smugly. “Better than Barnes?”

“It was good,” Steve replies. His eyes are still closed and Tony knows he’s on the verge of passing out. Super soldier or not, the man still got tired.

“I’m gonna assume that I was in fact better. No competition, though.”

Steve hums and his eyes open, gaze immediately drawn to the ceiling. He runs a hand through his sweat-damped hair, not caring if he’s made it messier than it already is. He’s in too much of a good mood to care.

His shirt is sticky, no doubt covered in the evidence of his orgasm and he frowns, wishing he had taken it off instead of listening to Tony. He sneaks a peek in Tony’s direction, face heating up when he realizes he’s made a mess of Tony’s t-shirt.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony assures when he catches Steve’s eyes. “And don’t worry about the couch either.”

“Oh God,” Steve groans and he sits up, turning his body slightly to inspect the damage. “I told you I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“I’m glad you did.” Tony leans in for a quick kiss, then he’s getting up to tuck himself back in his jeans and throw away the condom.

Steve doesn’t waste a second in getting himself presentable. In the past when he’s done this Bucky, he never had to worry about getting dressed and disappearing in the middle of the night. But this was different, Tony was different and what they did didn’t mean anything. There was no reason for Steve to stay.

“You’re leaving?” Tony is coming back into the room, brows drawn in a deep frown. Steve immediately stills his movements. “I freaked you out didn’t I?”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “It’s just...I know how this goes. We fond-fuck and then I leave. Trust me, it was great.”

“What if I don’t want you to leave? I didn’t just invite you for a quickie. The night is still young, Rogers.”

Steve knows what will happen if he gives in and stays. They will probably go another round or two, which Steve is aching for. But he’s hesitant.

“Tony-”

“Come on, Cap. One night won’t kill you.”

With a sigh, Steve gives in. It was just one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that there are some guys that can get pregnant and Steve happens to be one of them. He just doesn’t know it yet 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going, but I think it's starting to pick up. Oh there's a small smut scene in the beginning of this chapter. You have been warned!

Just as Steve predicted, they go another round, but Steve doesn’t complain. Getting fucked is what their meeting was all about. He forgets about the deep feelings he has for Tony, instead focusing on being filled by him. It’s a feeling Steve aches for.

Like before, Tony doesn’t hold back and fucks Steve hard. They’ve been deprived for so long, Steve more so, but it’s not a competition.

Images of his past and Bucky don’t enter his mind during their second round; the pleasure of being fucked by Tony is all Steve can focus on. He knows he must look wrecked; mouth hanging open and skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat as he’s pushed deeper into the sofa beneath him. Moans and curses slip past his kiss swollen lips, the sound mixing with those of Tony’s deep grunts.

“Fuck,” Tony groans from above him, hips slapping roughly against Steve’s. He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Steve’s hips, enjoying the marks his blunt nails leave behind. “So good, Steve. You feel so fucking good.”

Steve can only moan in response, the sound coming out broken from how hard Tony is pounding into him. He finds purchase in the expensive material beneath him, mentally reminding himself not to pull too hard and cause more damage to the sofa. Tony probably wouldn’t mind; he didn’t care too much about the damage their early fucking did, but Steve wasn’t about to ruin someone else’s couch over a hard fuck.

“Fuck!” Steve gasps, body lurching forward when Tony hits that spot inside of him that makes stars dance around his vision. Tony continues to hit that spot, bringing Steve closer to the edge. He reaches for his untouched cock, stroking the length hard and fast until he’s spilling over his hand.

“Gonna come,” Tony grunts, when Steve clenched tightly around him. He snaps his hips forward at an unforgiving pace, emitting more cries of pleasure from Steve’s parted lips. He presses his hips against Steve’s, groaning through his release.

Tony pulls out slowly, watching as his cock slides from Steve’s wet hole. He wonders how Steve would react if he were to run his tongue over the area. Perhaps another time; Steve was obviously spent.

Tony disappears to the bathroom, tossing the used condom in the trash and grabbing a washcloth, running it under some warm water before returning back to the living room. Steve is quick to recover and he’s already reaching for his clothes when Tony steps back into the room.

“Didn’t know Captain America had a colorful vocabulary,” Tony says and he tosses the wash cloth in Steve’s direction. “Is that from the army or from the best fucking of your life?”

“It was pretty good,” Steve admits, fingers twisting the soft cloth in his hands. “And not an army thing. Let’s just say only a few people get to see this side of me.”

“When you say ‘few’, you mean Barnes and well, now me I guess.”

“Now it’s just you.”

“Okay, we’re not talking about past lovers anymore. It kills the mood,” Tony says. He makes a quick gesture for his pants and Steve tosses them to him, then he’s reaching for his own. “You’re not gonna stay?” Tony asks.

“I don’t think that’s how one-night stands work,” Steve says. With Bucky it had been different; they had been roommates and it was impossible to avoid the other. Not that they wanted to. But with Tony, there was no avoiding him.

“So you know how they work? How many have you had, Rogers?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying if this doesn’t mean anything...we probably shouldn’t-”

“You can leave if you want. I just thought you could stay a little longer,” Tony says with a shrug.

“Why would you want me to stay?”

“I’m sure you could use a shower.”

“Are you suggesting I shower with you?”

Tony smirks and shakes his head. “Not a bad idea, Cap but I’ll pass. You’re welcome to use mine though.”

“Mine works just fine, thank you. I’m gonna go.” Steve tosses the wash cloth on the coffee table and reaches for the rest of his clothes. Tony doesn’t stop him from leaving.

* * *

It shouldn’t be upsetting to wake up alone; he’s done it before and never had an issue with it, but yet now, as he wakes without having Steve by his side, it affects him more than it should.

He blames it on the fact of not having Pepper anymore. She was always the person he curled up with at night; it was her that made him feel comfortable in his own bed again. But now that she was no longer in his life like he wanted her to be, it was a struggle to move on from what they had.

Tony understands her reasoning for wanting to break-up. Being in a relationship with him was hard enough as it is, but when he was an Avenger and the people he loved became targets, it was too much. He cared deeply for Pepper and never wanted any harm to come her way, but more often than not she always ended up in his mess.

It wasn’t fair to her.

And it wasn’t fair to Steve. Using him to fill the void Pepper left behind was one of the shittest things he has probably ever done, and that’s saying a lot considering the fact that his whole life he has done something shitty.

Steve didn’t deserve to be used like that, but Tony was finding it hard to let him go. There was something about his childhood hero that Tony couldn’t get enough of. In the beginning the man irritated him, and Tony couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he had Captain America’s face plastered around his bedroom as a kid, but then something between them changed and a mutual respect for one another grew.

Now Tony wasn’t sure if that mutual respect still existed. There’s a part of him that regrets making the first move in whatever the hell it was that they were doing. It definitely wouldn’t be considered a one-night stand because Tony was already making plans to invite Steve over again. They didn’t need to fuck this time, but Tony was secretly hoping it would lead to that.

He shouldn’t be thinking about Steve and what he wants to do to him, especially when he’s supposed to be giving his undivided attention to the meeting. But not thinking about Steve has become impossible. He’s on his mind every day.

Tony shifts in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he’s growing aroused from his lingering thoughts on a certain super soldier. He suddenly wants to find out just how much Steve can take now that he’s physically enhanced.

He shuts his eyes, inhaling deeply to force himself to relax. This wasn’t like him. Even when he was with Pepper he didn’t get distracted like this. Well, not nearly as bad as this. Steve was doing something to him and Tony wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Pepper staring at him, giving him a look he’s seen a few times before. He shoots her an apologetic smile, but it’s not enough to convince her and she makes sure to check on him every now and then.

Tony tunes the rest of the meeting out. He knows he should be more invested in his business, but lately it’s been a struggle. He’s put the Avengers on hold because of the sacrifices he’s had to make; Pepper had been the ultimate sacrifice, but now with their relationship over, he finds himself wanting to rejoin the team.

He misses Steve.

He hates to admit that missing the Captain is another big reason for wanting to focus on the team. He makes sure to drop by the compound every now and then to check on things, but it wasn’t until he found out Steve has been working along SHIELD does he try to visit frequently. It’s just another excuse to bump into Steve, he knows this, but he also doesn’t care.

It’s a shame Steve’s not at the compound. He’s on another one of Fury’s missions, and Tony would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. There’s a conversation that needs to be had, but with Steve hardly around and Tony spending a majority of his time in his lab or at SI, they always miss each other.

Tony’s not even sure if Steve wants to talk about that night they had a couple of weeks ago. He had left in a hurry, showing Tony that what they did had no effect on him. Tony didn’t care; it didn’t have an effect on him, either. It was just a quick fuck. But that was just another lie.

Tony quickly rids his mind of that thought. He needs to convince himself that what he and Steve did meant absolutely nothing. It was his idea to use Steve as a relief in the first place and Tony Stark did not fall in love with any of his fuck buddies.

“You know you could try to pretend to be interested,” Pepper huffs as she gathers her paperwork from the table. The meeting is over and they’re the only ones left in the conference room. Normally, Tony would take advantage of them being the last two people, but that was in the past.

“I just have a lot going on right now.” It’s not a complete lie. Their breakup was still hitting him pretty hard and just being around her was making all those old feelings resurface. He hates himself for still loving her and thinking about Steve. It could only be one. But neither one wanted him.

“I haven’t seen much of Iron Man, so it can’t be that. At least you’re taking care of yourself. I guess you don’t need me as much as you think.”

The words sting. He does need her, and not to help him when he can’t get through another boring meeting, or to assist him when he shows up drunk at an event; he needs her for far more things, but he doesn’t tell her that. That’s not how break-ups work.

He also leaves out about the part of Steve taking care of him. She doesn't need to know that.

“I’m managing,” Tony says. Pepper eyes him, almost as if she can see right through him. That wouldn’t come as a surprise; she knew how to read him like a book. “You doing good?” he asks, deciding to shift the conversation. For once he doesn’t want to talk about himself.

“I’m managing,” She parrots his response and Tony can’t help but smile. Maybe she was taking their split just as hard, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up just yet.

“Great. You look good. Did I buy that dress or-”

“Tony,” Pepper sighs, cutting him off. “Stop. I still love you, really I do, but we just didn’t-”

“Don’t say we didn’t work. You know we made a pretty good team.”

“But I’m not your team.”

“It’s actually Steve’s team. He’s the boss.” Tony regrets bringing Steve up, especially when he’s trying to convince Pepper that they used to be a perfect match.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Pepper’s question catches him off guard and Tony frowns. “Him, the whole team.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah definitely miss...those guys.”

“Then maybe you should just focus on that, but please try to participate in these meetings. This is your business, not mine.”

Pepper gives him a small smile, then she turns and walks away. A heavy sigh escaped him as he watches her leave. A part of him wanted to follow her and offer they try again, but the other half wanted to listen to her.

Maybe it was time he paid Steve a visit. He hadn’t been to D.C. in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is feeling...things. He's in denial really. Also, I'm thinking Bucky needs to be introduced. Yes? Yes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the late update! I've been struggling a bit with this story, and I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted it to go in! Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The museum is fairly crowded, making it easy for him to blend in with the guests. He rarely visits the rest of the exhibits the museum has to offer; there’s only one that has truly captured his interest.

He’s not the only one fascinated with the Captain America exhibit; most of the crowds flock to this part of the museum. At first he was hesitant to visit his past life, not wanting to dwell on how things used to be, but over time he’s learned to accept that this was his life now. He just wishes he had his old friends to share this new life with.

No one pays him any mind as he moves through the exhibit; his disguise consists of a simple baseball cap and a navy jacket, which does nothing to hide himself from kids that can see right through it, but to everyone else, he’s just another guy.

Steve finds himself at his favorite part, and that’s when his emotions get the best of him. Looking at the familiar face of his best friend brings a flood of guilt and pain. The last look he shared with Bucky was right before he fell, and he’d give anything to go back to that day, to do something different. He carries the guilt of Bucky’s death with him, hoping that one day it wouldn’t feel so heavy on his shoulders.

He reminds himself that Bucky wouldn’t want him to take the blame for what happened, but it doesn’t stop him from taking it anyway. He often wonders how past events would have played out if Bucky had survived that mission.

But getting to see Bucky, even if it was just in old photos and videos was better than not having him at all. It didn’t fully ease the ache of not having him by his side, but it was enough.

He moves on, keeping his head low to not attract attention. No one has noticed him so far, but he doesn’t want to risk being seen. He finds himself in a room where old videos are playing; the images projected on the screen are of himself leading his unit, then it jumps to him with Bucky. Then he sees her face.

He’s watched her interview before, but each time he watches it, it feels like the first time. He misses her.

With a heavy sigh he leaves the theater. He needs to see her.

* * *

When he got out of the ice, Steve was sure he had lost everyone. The people he held dear to him were part of his past; nothing but old memories. He kept those memories alive, using them to keep him going when this new world became too much. It wasn’t the same as having those people physically with him, but it was better than nothing.

Then he learned that Peggy was still alive and that changed everything. She was different from what he remembered, but he was just thankful to have her back.

She’s resting when he stops by to visit her, and when he steps through the door to her room, he makes sure to keep quiet to not disturb her. The flowers he gave her last week are still by the windowsill; dried red and pink petals scattered around the vase. He begins to dispose of the dead flowers and replace them with the fresh ones he brought.

A cough from the opposite side of the room reaches his ears and he turns, finding Peggy stir in her sleep. He’s finished with the flowers and he makes his way to her side, bringing a chair to sit in like he always does when they chat.

Her soft brown eyes are opened when Steve sits down and he offers a small smile. He doesn’t take her hand, not until she’s comfortable. It takes her a moment, then her eyes are bright and Steve knows it’s okay to touch her.

“Steve.” She grins, accepting his touch when he gives her his hand. “It’s really you. You’re alive.”

“Yeah, Peggy. I’m here.” Steve offers a small smile. It’s hard to see her like this, but he’d take this Peggy over not having her at all.

They chat for a while, mostly about Steve’s new position at SHIELD and how different his life is now. He doesn’t bring up Sharon, not wanting to ruin their pleasant conversations, and he saves that topic for another time.

Steve grows quiet, his mind suddenly focusing on another person. He hates that Tony is always on his mind, and he forces himself to push him aside and give his best girl all of his attention.

“Something’s bothering you,” Peggy says, and Steve glances up at her.

Steve sighs. “It’s complicated.”

Peggy chuckles softly. “That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Maybe I should stop while I’m ahead.”

“What is it?”

Talking about Tony was the last thing he wanted to do, especially when talking about him to the woman that he still loved and cared deeply about. But Peggy would push him until he eventually opened up.

Steve lets out a heavy sigh and he leans back in his chair. “It feels wrong...to have these feelings for someone else when I haven’t fully gotten over you.”

Peggy smiles softly at him and takes his hand, gently squeezing it. “You're moving on, Steve, and you shouldn’t feel guilty for doing so.”

“I can’t stop thinking about what I could have done differently. I’d give anything to get that dance with you.”

“You can’t dwell on the past, not when there’s a brighter future to look forward to. You deserve to live your life and be happy, Steve.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. I’m glad I still have my best girl.”

* * *

The soft rumble of his motorcycle comes to a stop when he pulls up to his apartment building. He had spent a good amount of time with Peggy, only deciding to cut their visit short when she grew too exhausted to participate in their conversations. Steve understood and he promised to visit her again as soon as he could.

He fiddles with his keys as he makes his way down the hall, only glancing up when he notices the other presence around him. Sharon is leaving her apartment, and for a moment their eyes meet.

They haven’t crossed paths in weeks; with Steve spending more time in New York, he saw less of Sharon and never got the chance to apologize for their last encounter.

“They call you in?” Steve asks. He wishes he had something better to say, but when she cracks a small smile, he can't help but smile back.

“Yeah,” Sharon replies with a nod. “I didn’t see you today. Busy avenging?”

“Something like that. Listen, about that night-”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t just you. I’ve been really stressed out lately and I thought we could…” Sharon pauses, wincing when she registers her own words. “It’s not like that! I’m not using you, I swear.”

“I know what you meant. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m just a door away if you ever want to-”

“Grab a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah.”

Sharon smiles and brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I’d like that.”

This time the thought of Tony doesn’t control the moment with Sharon, and he finds himself wishing he could invite her in. Tony clearly only wanted to fuck when it was convenient for him, but Sharon came off as wanting something a little different. There was no harm in grabbing a cup of coffee or fooling around with his neighbor. Tony Stark was not his boyfriend.

“I’d invite you in but you’re a little busy,” Steve says.

“Next time.” Sharon sends him a smile, then she’s heading down the hall. “Oh,” she says, turning around to face him again. “I think you left your stereo on.”

Her words catch Steve off guard, but he doesn’t let her know that. Keeping a straight face he says, “Thank you.”

Sharon sends him another smile, then she disappears. Steve waits until she’s gone before leaning toward his door, the soft sound of music playing from the other side reaching his ears. He furrows his brows and stuffs his keys back into his pocket. He didn’t need them anymore.

He keeps quiet as he slowly slides open the window to his apartment, climbing through and shutting it behind him. From what he can tell, his apartment is still intact. The music is still playing, filling the normally quiet apartment with a soft forties tune. Steve moves swiftly, grabbing his shield from where he usually keeps it by the front door, and hides himself from view.

A familiar figure is sitting in one of his chairs, and Steve lowers his shield with a sigh. “I don’t remember giving you a key.”

“You think I’d need one?” Tony rises to his feet. He straightens the jacket of his suit and leans over to turn on the lamp closest to him. “About time you got home. I was expecting you like...hours ago.”

“Been busy. Why are you here?” Steve questions. It shouldn’t surprise him that Tony Stark has broken into his apartment; the man could be a little crazy at times. That doesn’t mean that the unannounced visit isn’t unexpected.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Tony huffs. Steve makes no attempt in adding more to their conversation and Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay, I guess you are. I wanted to see you. There, happy?”

“Confused. Why do you want to see me? Wasn’t last time enough for you?” Steve steps further into the room and sets his shield down. The music is still playing in the background and he quickly shuts it off.

“Nice music by the way. I almost forgot you don’t listen to anything from this decade.”

“Is this why you’re here? To tease me?”

Tony smirks. “Rogers, I think I’ve teased you enough. If you want more, all you have to do is ask.”

Steve scoffs. “I think I’m good. Now if you don’t mind..” Steve makes a gesture toward his door, hoping Tony would get the hint and leave.

“Not so fast, Cap. I didn’t come all the way out here for nothing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because...because that night...God, how do I put this. I don’t love you.”

“Good to know.”

Tony winces. “No, I mean...yeah, I don’t love you, but I can’t stop thinking about you and that night. I thought we had a good thing going, but then you up and left.”

“I did,” Steve agrees, and he sighs. “Tony, I’m not like you. We both want different things and-”

“I know, Cap, believe me I know. But I can’t stop thinking about you, about us. You know what I’m probably making this worse. I swear I don’t love you.”

“Got it. I don’t love you either.” It’s just another lie that Steve keeps telling himself. He’s not sure if what he does feel for Tony would be considered love, but it was pretty damn close. But he wasn’t about to admit that outloud.

“Good,” Tony says and he steps closer. Steve is expecting him to leave, but when he steps in front of him instead, his breath hitches in his throat. Being this close to Tony was dangerous. “I’ll go if you want.”

There’s some part of Steve that wants to beg Tony to stay, but the other half is urging him to throw Tony out. Steve decides on the latter. “Maybe you should.”

Tony smirks, one brow raising. “I don’t think you really want me to go. Surely you’re surprised by me being here.”

“Try agitated. You broke into my apartment.”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. That smirk is still on his face and Steve wants to punch it right off. “I had to see you.”

“You saw me. Now go.” Steve isn’t backing down, and instead of Tony getting the hint and leaving, it only urges him on.

“I didn’t see all of you.” Tony is closer now, so close that their bodies brush against each other. Steve’s been in this position before, and he knows which one he’ll find himself in if he allows Tony to get the best of him.

Ignoring Tony is easier said than done. It had been a struggle to keep his distance after that night between them; he used work to distract himself. But now it was becoming a challenge to ignore the things Tony was doing to him.

“Fuck it,” Steve mutters and he grips Tony by his jacket, pulling him close and crashing their lips together.

It catches Tony off guard, but that doesn’t stop him from moaning into Steve’s mouth. The surprise and rough kiss reminds him of the one they shared in the elevator; the kiss that changed everything between them.

Tony doesn’t reminisce for long, too busy indulging in the feeling of having Steve’s lips pressed against his. He shoves his hands under Steve’s jacket, trailing them up until they’ve reached broad shoulders and he pushes the article of clothing down his arms.

“Stop.” Steve breaks the kiss, earning a displeased look from Tony for interrupting something good. “Bedroom.”

Tony’s expression changes instantly and he pulls Steve in for another kiss. Steve pushes him back, trying to lead him out of the small living room and down the hall toward his bedroom. Tony puts up a fight, using every bit of his strength to keep the super soldier in place.

“Tony.” The sound of his name almost sounds like a whine, and it only fuels Tony more. He loves to tease.

“Not so fast, Rogers. We’re doing this here.” Tony reaches between them to toy around with Steve’s belt.

He almost has it unbuckled, but before he could get the belt loose, bullets begin firing into the apartment. Tony ducks out of the way, tapping quickly at his wrist watch to activate his tech; Steve already has his shield in his hand, using it to protect them both. The round of bullets dies down, and Steve cautiously lowers his shield.

“You okay?” He turns to Tony, feeling a sense of relief when he finds that the gunfire hadn’t caused any damage.

“Yeah, fine. What the hell was that?” Tony straightens himself. He keeps the bit of armor around his hand intact just in case.

Steve doesn’t have an answer at first, then he spots the dark figure outside his window. The man makes a run for it when he catches Steve’s eye, and Steve’s instincts scream at him to chase after the threat.

He runs as fast as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've put my own spin on CATWS, and changed some things around. SHIELD isn't discovered to be part of Hydra in this one like in the original movie, only because I messed with that too and added it to the first story in this series. Also I'm introducing Bucky! It's not the Bucky Steve remembers, but it's him. Anyway, I will try and update as fast as I can! Sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
